


chameoleons

by almostannette



Series: Crimes of Grindelwald - Oneshots [8]
Category: Fantastic Beasts - The Crimes of Grindelwald, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gellert Grindelwald never impersonated Abernathy, Imperius curse, Impersonation, M/M, Manipulation, Not Canon Compliant, because the movie didn't do a good job of explaining it, convincing Queenie to join him, instead he impersonates Seraphina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostannette/pseuds/almostannette
Summary: "Love freely, Queenie."How and why did Queenie fall for Grindelwald's deception so easily? And why did she put Jacob under a spell in the first place?





	chameoleons

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't fully understand why Queenie joined Grindelwald - she was acting so OOC during the movie, in my opinion. This fic is my attempt at explaining her actions during the movie. I also paired it with a Gellert Grindelwald who chooses to impersonate President Picquery rather than Abernathy. (I thought he likes being powerful and stylish, no? Picquery would be the obvious choice, then, not Abernathy.)

**Woolworth Building, New York City, 1927**

Seraphina Picquery sat on the chair behind her desk as though it was a throne. She ripped open an envelope with the tip of her sharp fingernail and chuckled when she read the letter.

“Here,” she said and passed it on to the short man at her side. “Read it, Mr. Abernathy. Albus Dumbledore has refused a meeting with me for the third time in a row, but he has found very scathing words regarding my treatment of our most important prisoner. ‘You cut off Gellert Grindelwald’s tongue. The Muggles would consider that a war crime’,” she quoted. “Isn’t that interesting?”

Abernathy read through the short missive, written in meticulous cursive. “Forgive me for saying so, but it seems that Mr. Dumbledore’s interest in the prisoner is rather… personal. Anyone who was truly committed to eliminating the threat Gellert Grindelwald poses for the current world order should welcome the decision to remove his tongue.”

“It seems we’re on the same page,” the president said, gesturing for Abernathy to hand the letter back. “Interesting, most interesting. Mr. Abernathy, I would like you to fetch the Legilimens. It’s time I had a talk with Queenie Goldstein about her relationship to a certain No-Maj. MACUSA has been lenient for too long, wouldn’t you agree?”

Abernathy seemed to be laughing at a joke only he understood but said he would fetch her right away.

Picquery reclined in her armchair and waited for Abernathy to return. The ambitious wizard had risen through the ranks rather quickly over the course of the last few months. Right now, Picquery didn’t need rivals to her own power, she needed people who would carry out her orders without questioning her.

But people like Albus Dumbledore wouldn’t understand. The future of the world was at stake. There was just no time for diplomatic solutions. For now, Gellert Grindelwald might be contained in the cramped confines of MACUSA, but he had followers all over Europe and Asia, as well as a number of witches and wizards loyal to his cause in the Americas. Didn’t Dumbledore know that granting someone like him a fair trial would only result in giving him a platform to articulate his political message?

She sighed, closing her eyes and massaging her temples. If Mr. Abernathy’s analysis regarding Albus Dumbledore’s intentions had been true, then this was interesting. This was something to explore.

She didn’t bother taking out her wand and just flicked her wrist. A piece of parchment and a purple self-writing quill rose up into the air in front of her, waiting for her to speak.

Picquery dictated a reply to Albus Dumbledore, asking him to meet with her in New York City if he wanted to negotiate different conditions for Gellert Grindelwald.

When she was done, she cast a spell to dry the ink and watched as the letter folded itself into an envelope. she sent it off via MACUSA’s pneumatic tube system.

A few moments later, Abernathy returned. “Miss Queenie Goldstein is here to see you, just like you asked,” he said.

“Thank you, Mr. Abernathy. Let her enter.”

Queenie Goldstein cautiously stepped into the president’s office like a frightened schoolgirl expecting to be scolded for a misdemeanor. It was almost too easy for Picquery to unseeingly reach out, dip into her mind and read her frantic thoughts. The name Jacob flashed through her mind more often than Picquery cared to count. Queenie might be one of the strongest Legilimenses out there, but her Occlumency skills were beyond lacking.

Picquery stood up and smiled at her. “Good morning, Miss Goldstein. Please, have a seat.”

Queenie met her eyes for just a split second before she approached the chair the president had designated and sat down opposite her.

Abernathy was still hovering by the door, observing the two women with a curious, almost mischievous expression. Picquery resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Abernathy - loyal, but expendable. Eager to please, but not nearly as useful as he thought he was.

Picquery cleared her throat. “Your presence here is no longer required, Mr. Abernathy. In fact, I would appreciate it if you could check the condition of our most important prisoner. I expect an update within the hour.”

“Of course.” Abernathy turned on his heel and left, presumably in the direction of MACUSA’s high-security holding cells. There was no real need to keep such close tabs on their prisoner, Picquery had made sure the cell was inescapable herself, but she needed to keep Abernathy entertained for now. Loyal people were hard to come by, especially here at MACUSA…

“You wanted to speak to me, Madam President?” Queenie Goldstein asked once Abernathy had shut the door behind himself. “Is it… is it about Tina?”

Picquery shook her head. “No, Miss Goldstein. I did not summon you here to talk about your sister.”

Queenie’s expression fell, her eyes widened in a fit of panic she tried to suppress. “Then why have you summoned me, Madam President?”

“Miss Goldstein, it has come to my attention that you spend a lot of time with a certain No-Maj. He goes by the name of Jacob Kowalski and has recently opened a bakery, hasn’t he? I had Mr. Abernathy visit the bakery. I was beyond surprised to hear that Mr. Kowalski’s pastries are shaped like magical creatures, the likes of which he could have only encountered during a period of time spent in the company of you, your sister, and Mr. Newt Scamander. Miss Goldstein, I wonder… do you have an explanation for that?”

Queenie blinked rapidly. It was almost a little sad, Picquery thought, seeing this beautiful woman’s self-composure slip away so quickly. That was certainly something that needed work.

“Miss Goldstein, if I may give you a piece of advice. Don’t try to deny anything, it’s only going to make it worse. Tell the truth. You don’t think you can fool me, do you?”

Queenie’s eyes were fixed on a point a little above and behind Picquery’s head. A picture was hanging on the wall behind her desk. It was an enlarged front page of the New York Ghost. It showed Seraphina Picquery standing triumphantly over the figure of Gellert Grindelwald, chained and defenseless, kneeling in front of her.

The picture was accompanied by the headline “President Picquery - Greatest Witch of her Age?”

Seraphina had liked the front page so much, she’d gotten the copy hung up in her office the day after publication and had discreetly arranged for a bonus payment to the senior editor of the Ghost. They had had dinner a few times since the Grindelwald escapade, and Seraphina had enjoyed steering the public discourse in Wizarding America and crafting her own image in the media.

“I’m waiting, Miss Goldstein,” Picquery said.

“I’m sorry, Madam President,” Queenie said, brushing a stray blond lock out of her face and biting her lip. “I promise, we didn’t do anything, I… Jacob walked into the rain, but the obliviation didn’t take.”

“What do you mean, it didn’t  _ take _ ?” Picquery echoed sharply.

“The… the poison of the Swooping Evil only erases bad memories, Newt said. And… and the memories Jacob had of me, they were good memories. So, he… he remembered me.”

Picquery sighed, making a show of leaning back in her chair and massaging her temples. “Miss Goldstein, I don’t need to tell you how many laws you are breaking by consorting with Mr. Kowalski. You’re aware that I can have an Obliviator sent to his place in this very moment.”

“Please, Madam President, I… Jacob is not going to tell anyone,” Queenie pleaded, tears in her eyes. “We’re in love with each other, that’s… that’s not a crime, is it?”

“If it’s between a witch and a No-Maj, I’m afraid it is, Miss Goldstein,” Picquery said. “At least in this country. However, I understand that you helped Mr. Scamander apprehend his creatures and so… Miss Goldstein, it goes without saying that nothing I am going to tell you now is going to leave this room?”

Queenie nodded immediately. “Of course, Madam President.” Now more than ever, she looked like a schoolgirl who’d been caught being naughty. Picquery found that she liked that look perhaps more than she should have.

“Miss Goldstein, I won’t be able to repeal Rappaport’s Law, you understand that, of course. Given the current political climate, a radical step like that would be far too reminiscent of Grindelwald’s political goals. I have been lenient so far. But if you continue to see that No-Maj Kowalski… you can’t hide forever, Miss Goldstein. I only have you and Mr. Kowalski’s best interest at heart, believe me. So, my advice for you is to go to Europe. Britain, France, Germany… the laws are more lenient in those countries. Intermarriage is not prohibited.”

Queenie wiped the tears from her eyes. If she’d been wearing No-Maj make-up, it would have smeared all across her face. The only thing marring Queenie’s beautiful features now were the tear tracks on her cheek and the redness of her eyes, which did nothing to hide the fact that Queenie Goldstein was an exceptionally good-looking witch and a natural Legilimens to boot.

She could be valuable. It was almost a travesty, how underappreciated her talents had been until now. A beautiful coffee girl was one thing, a beautiful coffee girl who could read minds… she would be a priceless asset.

“Madam President, I’ve asked Jacob, but he said he won’t marry me. He doesn’t want to put me in any danger,” Queenie explained. “If we got married, there might be repercussions and he says he doesn’t want to do anything that would risk my freedom. Can’t you make an exception? Just this once?”

Picquery leaned back in her chair. “Miss Goldstein, I understand why your fiancé might be… reluctant. But you’re a witch. We have ways to convince men that the No-Majs don’t if you catch my drift?”

Queenie’s eyes widened and she opened and closed her mouth a few times, like a fish on dry land. “Madam President, you’re not… surely you’re not suggesting that I use magic on Jacob? I love him, I could never manipulate him like that. He’d  _ hate _ me!”

Picquery narrowed her eyes. “Miss Goldstein,” she said in a threatening undertone.

“Love potions are prohibited for a reason,” Queenie went on. “The Imperius Curse is even more illegal than that. If I slipped him a potion or put him under a spell, Madam President, that would be as if I were  _ raping _ him, don’t you see?”

Picquery stood up from her desk, her chair scraping backward with an awful sound. “Miss Goldstein, I was only trying to help you,” she interjected forcefully. “There is no alternative. You need to go to Europe. If you don’t, Mr. Kowalski will have to be obliviated and you will have to face the consequences of your actions. This nation doesn’t look kindly upon those who break one of our most important laws.”

Queenie was running her fingers through her blond locks, shaking with sobs. “Madam President,” she wept. “I can’t make him do anything he doesn’t want to.”

With a sigh, Picquery took out her wand. It was not nearly as powerful as the Elder Wand, but for this, it would do. “Miss Goldstein, look at me, please,” she said gently.

The second Queenie was looking at her, Picquery was already pointing her wand in her face. “ _ Imperio _ ,” she whispered.

Queenie’s eyes glazed over in an instant and her expression became docile.

With a few waves of her wand, the president erased any traces of Queenie’s emotional outburst, until she looked as perfectly put together as she had when she’d first entered the president’s office.

“Queenie,” the president began, “Take your fiancé and go to Europe so you can get married. If he doesn’t go willingly, use magic to convince him. Once you have settled down, wait for further instructions. My associates will contact you.”

Queenie nodded and stood up. “Yes, Madam President,” she said. “Thank you for your advice.”

“Queenie, remember one thing,” Picquery said. “I want you to love freely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, please!
> 
> Find me [@almost-annette](https://almost-annette.tumblr.com/)


End file.
